


PUPPY AND KITTEN (Completed)

by TAEstful_Cherry



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Other, Puppy Play, References to Knotting, Rutting, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry
Summary: Namjoon has a cat hybrid named Jimin. They have been together for about 3 years. Namjoon wants to introduce a new hybrid into their life. Jimin is upset to find that now Namjoon wants a dog hybrid. A few weeks later Joon comes home with puppy hybrid in tow, his name is Hoseok.((COMPLETED))





	1. PART 1

* * *

PART 1

* * *

  
Jimin started pacing back and forth near the front door, awaiting Namjoon's return. It had been so long since he had left to pick up the new hybrid. A dog hybrid. Jimin shuddered at the thought, the only dog hybrid he enjoyed was Taehyung down the road, but even he could be too much for Jimin. Namjoon gushed over him a lot within the last couple of weeks, showing off pictures of the pretty hybrid. To say the least Jimin was jealous. He was used to just Namjoon and him for several years but now he had to welcome someone else. Hopefully, they would get along.  
  
Namjoon was driving home from the shelter with the dog hybrid Hoseok in the passenger's seat. The pup looked so excited. Namjoon was a bit worried that Hoseoks tail would wall off from the constant wagging. As Namjoon drove he was worried about Jimin, hopefully the kitten didnt tear anything up in jealousy while he was away. He really hoped the two would get along. Dogs loved everyone, but cats... well... they were more temperamental and sometimes got jealous.  
  
Hoseok had taken a liking to Namjoon the first time he came to look around the shelter, but then again so did most of the dogs in the pen with him so when their caretaker announced the tall man wanted Hobi he was over the mood, packing up what little clothing the shelter provided and getting ready to move to an actual home with an actual owner. He was informed that there was a cat there too but he didn’t mind them, only hoping that they didn’t mind him. His tail none stop wagging since he laid eyes on his new owner, thumping loudly against the seat behind him. Eyes wide and lit up with excitement. It looked like he was about to burst when they actually pulled up at the house.  
  
"Okay so he might be a little grumpy.... just to warn you pup." Namjoon said and ruffled Hoseoks head scratching behind his ears as they got out of the car. He grabbed the hybrids small bag then helped him out of the car. "You'll have your own room here and I'll get you new clothes and a phone." He added leading Hoseok up to the house still smiling.“That’s fine, I don’t expect much else from a cat.” He laughed a little, eyes creasing cutely as he smiles brightly at the human, tipping his head into Namjoons hands happily with a deep hum, already enjoying all of the affection. He had to deal with them at the shelter so he knew what vaguely to expect. Following Namjoon out of the car and up the house, nodding at his explanation. “Ooh, I’ve never had either of those things. Sounds exciting!”

  
Namjoon smiled and scratched his head and ears again. "Well you'll be getting as much attention as I can give you when I'm not working." Namjoon replied. Namjoon pulled out his keys as they made their way to the door. "You'll fit in perfectly here. When we get inside I'll introduce you to Jimin then I'll make you something to eat. Sound good?" Namjoon asked opening the door.  
  
Hoseoks ear’s naturally laid back against his head when Namjoon was stroking him, his shoulders sagging in relaxation a little. “I’ll hold you to that!” He perked up again quickly at the mention of having as much attention as he could give, tail still wagging as if it would never stop. “I hope so, I plan on doing everything in my power to get along with your kitty.” Nodding to reassure himself that he would have patience with the other hybrid. “But yes! That sounds good, thank you.” He bounced in place as he waited for Namjoon to go in to the house.

Namjoon unlocked the door and moved out of the way to let Hoseok into the house first. He motioned with his free hand for the hybrid to go in ahead of him. Once Hoseok was inside he let the glass door close behind them. He put the bags on the table by the desk and looked around for jimin. Normally his kitten would be there to greet him as soon as he walked inside.  
"Jiminie I'm home.....I also got you those chocolates you like!" He added. He had a feeling jimin might be upset so he got him the chocolates as a 'please don't be mad' gift.

Jimin peaked out from the living room, hearing the commotion and bristling at the sounds. He was torn between running out to great Namjoon but also hissing at the new scent. He could hear them talking about before they entered the home. Hearing that Namjoon had his favorite chocolates urged him to move forward, his socked feet padding out quickly. He jumped at Namjoon, ignoring the dog that stood only a few feet away. He wrapped his arms around Namjoon's torso, rubbing his head against the man's chest while eyeing the dog. "I want the chocolates now please." He started to purr.

Namjoon chuckled as he hear jimin padding down the hallway. And gave a slight "oof" as the kitten launched himself into his arms. He pet jimins head scratching his ears as well. "Sweetie don't be rude why don't you say hi to to Hoseok first... I promise you I'll give you the chocolates after you greet Hoseok, hes your nee hyung." Namjoon replied smiling down at jimin.

Hoseok bounced in when Namjoon let him go first, he just let his eyes roam around the hallways as he let his new owner call out for the cat. His tail had slowed but it was still swaying a little. Eyes and head snapping in the direction he could hear the footsteps in, watching the cat basically tackle Namjoon and resisting the urge to roll his eyes because he could see them staring at him as if they were silently saying ‘he’s my owner not yours’. Hobi decided he would be the bigger person and say something first “It’s fine Joonie. I’ll introduce myself.” He smiled sweetly at the human, tail picking up speed again. “I’m Hoseok, it’s nice to meet you Jimin.” He let his eyes flick back to the cat, still smiling sweetly because just looking at the man he was clinging to put Hobi in a great mood.

"Go on say hi back to him kitten." Namjoon took a few minutes to pry jimin off of him and pressed a kiss to his head. "I'll make a snack for you two then you can have your chocolate Jiminie. Now behave..." Namjoom hummed scratched behind Hoseoks ears, picked up the shopping bag and made his way to the kitchen leaving the kitten and dog hybrid alone in the foyer of the house.

  
Jimin huffed at Namjoon, smiling happily at the small kiss. Namjoon's affection was always the best. He stuck out his tounge behind Namjoon's back, before turning towards Hoseok. "Listen here dog--" Jimin's fluffy tail began to swish back and forth, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Namjoon may own this house but I rule here got that." He puffed up his cheeks, a rosey hue over his skin.

Hoseok waited until Namjoon was out of the room to turn to Jimin, he thought he could hear something annoying but he wasn’t sure so he just had to check. Laughing loudly at the cats statement, rolling his eyes “sure you do, sweetie.” He smirked widely, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Don’t you have anything better to do than be rude?” He folded his arms over his chest as he stared at the cat, the display with his tail not affecting Hobi.

Namjoon didn't think anything was going on between the two because jimin seemed happy as he made his way into the kitchen. He put jimins chocolates on the counter and then went to the fridge digging through the contents so he could make the two a snack. Damn he had to go food shopping. Maybe he could leave the two hybrids alone for an hour to bond so he could go food shopping.

Jimin bristled at the nickname, eyes narrowing at the dog. "I was here first so there are rules--" He choose to ignore Hoseok's comment, pointing a finely manicured cat nail at him. "I'm the only one who sleeps in Namjoon's bed with him and also gets to cuddle him at least 3 times a day... I get the best seat in the house right beside the window." He counted them off one by one.

Hoseok had just about tuned out as soon as Jimin said rules. Staring at the boys face with a blank expression because he couldn’t actually hear what he was saying or well was choosing not to “I’m sure those rules are going to change so I don’t need to hear them.” Hoseok shot him a sweet smile as he walked away before Jimin had even finished. He really didn’t care for what the other hybrid had to say if it wasn’t nice.

Namjoon looked up as he heard feet padding into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Hoseok. I hope you like peanut butter and jelly because I'm need tongo food shopping and this is the only thing I have for you two right now." He said reaching over and ruffling the pups head. "So was jimin being nice? Or do I need to talk to him? I want you to feel welcome here." He said with a bright smile.

  
Once Hoseok was in the kitchen he immediately padded over to Namjoon, tail swaying happily once again. “He’s not the easiest to speak to but I’m sure he’ll warm up to me.” Pushing his head into Namjoons hand as he wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him into a hug, he wanted to get the cats scent off of him and replace it with his own so that’s what he was doing, nuzzling into his neck gently just to scent it a little. Humming happily as he did so. “Also- PB&J sounds perfect to me, thank you.” He mumbled happily.

Namjoon was used to the scenting behavior because jimin did it to him every day when Namjoon returned from work. He smiled brightly knowing that Hoseok was feeling comfortable to do this. "Well your sandwich is done I'll make jimins now... then as you both sit down I'll let you know the house rules." Namjoon said softly. Reaching over to ruffle the hybrids ears again.Hoseok stayed cuddled up to Namjoon for a minute or so just to make sure his scent had rubbed off on him, still humming happily at the feeling of Namjoons fingers in his hair. “Okay, thank you.” He pulled away after the last ear scratch, hoping that the house rules would be different to what Jimin said they were because those rules seemed unfair on him.

Jimin scoffed as Hoseok walked away from him, the audacity!! He just wasn't going to let him come in a muck up Jimin's routine just because he was new. Jimin shook himself out of the stupor he was in, walking in after Hoseok with a huff. He knew this was going to happen... the smell of the dog on Namjoon was strong. He slowly made his way to Namjoon, bumping his head again Namjoon's shoulder. Why did he have to adopt a dog?? Why couldnt he have gotten another cat? Someone who he could get a long with. He didnt pay no mind to Hoseok this time, if he was going to ignore him then Jimin would do the same.

"I made you a sandwich Jiminie." Namjoon said smiling. He really Hoped tense atmosphere would soon vanish."I'll have to go food shopping later. Or maybe I can just get the stuff delivered to the house." He said ruffling jimins ears and hair. "Your chocolates are on the counter beside the toaster. Eat them slow indont want you getting sick." He said caringly. "Now take a seat I'm gonna explained the house rules."Jimin held out his hands for the sandwich, taking it and heading to the table after he stood and enjoyed the head pats. It was one of his favorite things. He sat across from Hoseok, watching him as he started taking bites of his sandwich. "No! It's okay Joonie, you dont have to stay because of us... I promise I'll be nice." He said whatever he could to ease any of Namjoon's doubts.  
  
Namjoon raised an eyebrow at the hybrids quick response. He did trust jimin and everything did seem to be going well.. "I'll think about it while we go over the house rules okay?" He asked with a smile. He pulled out an iced tea from the fridge and sat down at the head of the table looking at the two. "Okay so house rules. 1. While I'm out at work dont use the stove microwave or toaster, if you get hungry I always have snacks in the top left cabinet for you. 2. You can come to me whenever you want to for attention pets or whatever you want. And 3. Jimin is the master when it comes to the bedroom...." Namjoon said with a slight blush.

Hoseok picked up the sandwich from where Namjoon had said it was and headed over to the table, sitting across from Jimin as he took a fairly big bite of the sandwich. He nodded in agreement with the cat, neither of them wanted to cause the human trouble so they would at least say they would get along for his sake. Hobi listened to the rules as he nommed quietly, the third rule almost making him choke on the food, swallowing quickly to avoid that before letting out a harsh breath. “Uh..” he didn’t really know what to say, he’d been on heat suppressants for a while now because of the shelter but if Namjoon didn’t have any that meant he would be getting his heat very soon and it would be very bad because all of his heats would try and catch up to him, his body in a rush to breed. He wondered if the shelter had mentioned that to the human.

The shelter had not mentioned to Namjoon that Hoseok was on surpessants. He did have some though because before he got jimin he had gotten everything a hybrid could possibly need, including surpessants. They were somewhere in the medicine cabinet though. At Hoseoks choked sound Namjoon raised an eyebrow again. "You okay? Is it a shock to you that jimin is the bedroom master?" He asked curiously reaching over and petting jimin on the head.Jimin smirked at the way Hoseok choked on his food, a sly look in his eyes as Namjoon pet him. He purred at the touch, lifting his head into Namjoon's palm. Speaking of this surpressants... Jimin hated them. He hated them with a burning passion, it just made him so sluggish and inactive so... he threw them out without Namjoon being aware of them. He'd rather deal with his rut the old fashion way, just himself and Namjoon ... with the possibility of this dog as well.

Jimin wasn't strongly opposed as Hoseok was quite handsome but he still favored Namjoon since the other was so new. "Its the way it's alway been."Hoseok resisted the immense urge to roll his eyes at the cat, deciding to just not look at him. “It’s not that, I really couldn’t care less about which one of you did it but I’m on suppressants.” He sighed and sunk into his chair, he’d pretty much forgotten what his heat felt like so this wasn’t going to be good. His ears laying back against his head as he eats the sandwich a lot slower.Namjoon looked over at him. "Well we'll help you through it, unless you want surpessants. I can go pick them up at the store for you." Namjoon said moving away from jimin to comfortingly pet at Hoseoks ears.  
  
Hoseok didn’t want to have the heat necessarily but he also didn’t want to feel left out, if Jimin had his rut and Hoseok didn’t that meant Jimin would get more attention. Relaxing a little at the soft touch to his ears “I suppose I could have one and then decide if I want to be put back on suppressants or not..” He tilted his head unsure of what to do fully. “If you don’t want me to have one you can pick some up though..” he didn’t want to force them into helping him either.

Jimin looked between the two, chewing thoughtfully as he swung his feet. If Hoseok did join them, then it would be another fun body to control and order around. He hummed in delight at the thought. Weren't dog hybrids also supposed to have knots? He was always curious but never enough to actually ask his neighbor. Hoseok would be the best person to test it out on. Jimin smiled sweetly. "I can help~ I dont mind as long as Joonie is there.""Its all up to you pup." Namjoon said and smiling at him. He looked at him reassuringly and then sat back in his chair. "We could all sleep together tonight so you can get com6 with us Hoseokie, the beds big enough."

Hobi placed the sandwich down on the plate after one last bite, eyes flickering up to the the cat hybrid sat in front of him. He didn’t like that he was suddenly being nice to him but he knew it was for Joons sake, nodding at him nonetheless. Flicking his eyes back to the human “I’d like that, thank you.” He smiled warmly at Namjoon and sat back in his own chair  
  
Namjoon smiled happily. "I'm going to go out food shopping. I trust that the two of you will be good while I'm out?" He asked getting up and out of his chair making his way back into the kitchen to throw his bottle away.Hoseok smiled happily back at him “We’ll be fine, don’t worry!” Just watching Namjoon stand up and head back into the kitchen, one ear raising in his direction so he could still hear him walking around properly.Jimin turned his stare back towards Hoseok, a bright smile on his face. "I'm always good Joonie, you know that." He watched the dog hybrid's ears turn toward the sounds, intrigued by the other's movements. As long he didnt get in the way of Namjoon giving him attention then Jimin didnt mind his presence. "You want to join us huh?"

Hoseok still wasn’t looking at Jimin, his eyes on the small corner of crust that he’d left, focusing his attention on what Namjoon was doing just like all dogs did, they liked to know where their owners were and what they were doing but he didn’t want to seem too clingy. Only snapping his head up when he hears the cats voice, eyes falling in him. “May as well give it a try.” He shrugged, relaxing further back into his seat.

Jimin leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands as he continued to look at Hoseok. His tail swinging comfortably back and forth beside him, the dog didnt seem as hyper as he expected him to be. "Have you ever had help when it comes to your ruts?" He questioned. "Is it going to be your first time? Do dog hybrids actually have knots?" Jimin continued his onslaught of questions towards Hoseok.  
  
Hoseoks eyes stayed on the cat, he was a lot more hyper when he was happy and until they learned to get along properly he wouldn’t be excited around Jimin unless he tried to play because that was a soft spot for Hobi and every other dog. His eyes widening slightly at all of the questions being fired at him “uhh.. I used to get help before I got taken to the shelter so no.. it’s not going to be my first time. And yes, we have knots.” He was wondering why a cat would be curious about that. Tilting his head “why?” Just seeing if Jimin would tell him why he was curious.

Namjoon put his things away came back in grabbed the empty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He grabbed his phone and keys and looked at them. "Promise you'll be good? Do you guys need anything? Hoseok is there any food that you like to eat?"

"Yes Namjoonie--" The cat looked up at him, raising his pinky finger at him. "I promise... can you get me some of those dried squid treats?" Jimin hummed happily, his owner seemed to trust them both with being alone. Plus he had more questions to ask the dog while he was out."Yeah of course I know how much you like those. I'll get them and food for the week. Jin hyung gave me a new recipe to try so I'll get the ingredients when I go out. You want anything Hobi? I really dont know what you pups like.."

Hoseok let his eyes drift from Jimin to Joon, humming in thought “anything meat flavoured I’ll eat.” He laughed a little. He really wasn’t picky “but beef treats are my favourite!” He liked those more than any of the other flavours. “Thank you.” Smiling sweetly at the human as his tail wagged gently. Namjoon rufled both of their heads. "Okay I'll find something that you'll like dont worry." He said smiling. "Jiminie if you need anything just call and remember to behave yourself." He added. "I'll be back in an hour" he smiled at them before leaving.

“Thank you!” He said happily one last time, tail increasing in speed when Joonie touches his head, humming deeply as he looked at the human with adoration. “Have fun.”"I will. Stay safe you two!" Namjoon said. He made sure he had everything before walking out the door locking it behind him. He got into his car and drove away heading towards the supermarket.  
Jimin leaned into Namjoon's touch, loving the warm hand. "We will!" He shouted out, then turned back to Hoseok as soon as the door shut. "Just curious pup..." Jimin finished off his sandwich. "Namjoon would love it... he is a bit of a size queen."  
  
Hoseok felt a lot better now that him and Jimin had settled down, he felt a lot more comfortable being left with him for some reason, it might give them some time to actually bond because they both just end up fighting for attention when Joons here. Melting a little at the nickname ‘pup’ his tail giving away his happiness. “Hm, it’s a little painful for both of us because I’m literally stuck inside of them..” he tailed of with a slight laugh. He once got stuck inside someone for 10 minutes because his knot wouldn’t go down.  
  
Jimin clapped his hands together, a little giggle breaking through his lips. He noticed Hoseok's tail wagging, taking glee in the fact that the dog seemed to like the nickname. This was going to be more fun than he originally thought. "Ohhh... that's interesting... but does it least feel good?"  
  
Hoseok raised a brow at Jimin, lips curling up into a small smile at the giggle and small clap. “Well, obviously it feels good at first because you know.. Cumming but it can get a little uncomfortable if your knot doesn’t go away after a couple of minutes.”  
  
Jimin nodded at Hoseok, showing that he was listening intently to him. "What do you do to get it to go down?" He had all kinds of questions for him, interested in all the ways that made him tick. Especially if he and Joon were going to he helping with his rut. "Is is coming soon? Your rut?"  
  
Hobi hummed softly “I don’t know.. I’ve never tried to make it go down quicker than it does on its own-“ he was avoiding eye contact because this was a little embarrassing to speak about. “It should be as soon as my suppressants ware off and I haven’t had any today , so yeah.. Very soon..”  
  
Jimin watched Hoseok avoid his stare, eyes curving in mischief. He was going to have so much fun with him, he could feel it. "That's perfect actually~" Jimin stood up, beckoning for the dog to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you to our room."  
  
Hoseok had to flick his eyes to Jimin when he heard the chair scrape against the floor, watching him make a gesture for Hobi to follow him. “Oh? Okay..” he thought he wouldn’t get to see it until later in when they actually went to bed but he didn’t mind seeing it now. Standing to his feet to follow the cat hybrid.  
  
Jimin made sure Hoseok was behind him before he opened the door to the master bedroom, showing off the large king sized bed in the room. "This is where we will be sleeping Hobi." The room smelled like him and Joon both, since they both sleep in the room. "Unless you want your own bed of course." He stood closer to Hoseok, hands going to his shoulders and squeezing.  
  
  
Hobi watched the door open and stepped into the large room with Jimin. The scent of the other hybrid and their owner invading his senses but since it was all around him it affected him a lot more, pupils dilating to twice their regular size. He hummed and shook his head “I’ll be good here.” Mumbling gently, the touch to his shoulders making him tense a little, relaxing just after.  
  
Hoseoks shoulders sagged more and more by the second at the soft massage, the scent seeming to get to him way more than he thought it would as his body temperature started to rise rapidly. A soft breath leaving his slightly parted lips, the heat visible on his cheeks from the change in colour. He hummed at what Jimin was saying but the proposal had the heat he was feeling worsening even more. Swallowing heavily and audibly because he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no, especially not now.  
  
Jimin's ears perked up at the sound, Namjoon would be home at anytime so he needed to move quickly. "Is that a yes?" He asked, the change in the tension between them moving towards something more delightful than strained. Jimin was eager to get started, moving his fingers into the Dog's ears, scratching them lightly with his sharp claws. Was he really going to submit to him after the tough act he was putting on for Namjoon?  
  
He listened to the question, body feeling like it was on fire now, his cock growing at a rapid speed and he hadn’t even been touched yet, a whimper leaving his lips. “Y-es.” He gave his answer as he felt the claws dig at his ears gently, the sensation causing a shiver to run down his spine. He turned around in Jimins hold and hooked an arm around his waist to pull him close so they would be flush to one another. Heavy laboured breaths leaving Hoseok as he ruts his hips into the cats lower stomach, a couple of soft moans spilling past his lips. “Please-“

* * *

* * *

Aye what's up guys TAEstful-Cherry here! I have been working on this idea for a long time along with my other story SONG OF THE SEA. <don't worry that story has a new chapter coming soon> ANYWAYS this is part one of idk how many parts. I hope you guys like it and comment below and like and follow me! Uwu PEACE OUT!


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok falls into his heat.

* * *

PART 2

* * *

  
  
Namjoon had finished up the food shopping earlier than expected. He packed everything into the car and headed home. He hoped that the two hybrids were getting along. Sighing he started the car and headed home. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up at the house. He grabbed all the bags shut the trunk and made his way inside. He was a little shocked when they didnt come to the door to greet him. Odd.... he shrugged it off and put away the the things that needed to stay cold. That's when he heard it. A moan. His head instantly snapped in the direction of the stairs and he made his way over. The moans were soft but steady. He walked up the stairs the bedroom door was closed but he could hear the sounds of pleasure clearly now.  
  
Hoseok continued to grind his hips up against Jimins stomach, the touch to his waist setting his skin on fire even beneath the fabric. He was surprised that Jimin couldn’t tell that his heat was finally hitting him with how fast he got aroused and how hot he looked, skin going a light pink to compliment the tan colour he was already. It wasn’t so bad just yet because it was just starting but soon he’d be begging for attention. Letting Jimin push him backwards and down onto the bed, sex came naturally to hybrids so they had nothing to be embarrassed about. A loud groan leaving his lips from the cool air around his boiling hot shaft though it didn’t last long, Jimins lips felt like pillows around his length, immediately knitting his fingers in the cat hybrids hair to keep his bearings, chest already rising and falling heavily.  
  
Namjoon smirked to himself as he listened to the two hybrids. The two were getting along better than expected. He felt his pants start to get uncomfortably tight as he reached out for the doors handle and twisted it softly before slowly slipping into the room the sight before him on the bed made him groan. Hoseok was laid back against the pillows and jimin was between the pups legs mouth wrapped around the others shaft. Namjoon shut the door behind him and started to unbutton his shirt. He knew jimin called the shots in the bedroom but his kitten was busy right now.  
  
Hoseok had been so distracted by the cat that he hadn’t heard Joon come home but he definitely heard the bedroom door open when he slipped into the room. Ear flying up in his direction as his head snapped up to look at him. Cheeks all flushed as his eyes shone with lust, groaning out deeply “Joonie..” of course he wanted the human to come join them. “Fuck..” he tugged a little harshly on Jimins hair, eyes flicking down to watch his cock push in and out of the hybrids mouth.  
  
Namjoon smirked and pulled off his shirt and made his way to the bed. He sat down beside him and ran a hand through Hoseoks hair and looked down at him. The pup looked so blissed out, Namjoon knew how good jimin was at giving blow jobs. The kitten would always bring him to the edge and leave him hanging. "Having fun pup? Doest jimins mouth feel so good?" He asked softly bringing his other hand to pinch Hoseoks nipples.  
  
The hand in his hair immediately made him melt a little but he was still tense, tipping his head back into the touch, happy that the human had come to sit by him. “Mmm’ yes-“ he gasped out an answer to both of those questions. “Such a pretty mouth.” complementing the cat before a sharp gasp left him at the pinch to his nipple, he was feeling so sensitive that any touch felt like heaven.  
  
Namjoon smirked at the reaction and leaned his head down to kiss Hoseoks forehead before kissing down his chest begining to lick a d suck at the hybrids nipples. He absolutely loved the sounds he was drawing from the other. His free hand drifted over and ruffled jimins hair slightly tugging at the strands knowing how much the kitten liked it  
  
Hobi whined at the kiss to his forehead, wishing it was to his lips instead. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip to muffle the moans leaving him, feeling embarrassed at how loud they were but he also couldn’t help it. His body going an even darker shade of pink as his fingers continue to pull on Jimins hair regardless of Namjoons hand joining his.  
  
Jimin groaned around Hoseok's shaft, everything finally feeling complete once Namjoon joined them in the room. Both of the smells invaded his senses, Namjoon's soft one almost overridden by Hoseok's heady of arousal. Hybrids could smell another hybrid in heat miles away. He reached between his own legs, palming himself to relieve some of the tension. He sharp tugs to his hair had his cock jump and continue to leak precum into his underwear. Jimin took Hoseok deep into his throat before finally pulling off, lips red and shiny with spit. He surged up to make out with Hoseok, pushing his own essence into his mouth, exploring his mouth with a couple of swipes of his tounge. "Joonie please come here." Jimin tugged on Namjoon's foot wanting him closer. "I want you to suck Hoseok off too, let him fuck your mouth. "  
  
Hoseok was too obedient to say no to Namjoon, letting the moans pass though his lips freely again, the attention to his chest and cock had the moans getting louder and louder. Eyes drifting down to Jimin again just watching as he leans up to connect their lips, humming out a moan against his lips at the taste of himself on the others tongue. Heavy breaths leaving him at the request, he couldn’t believe that he had two beautiful men so willing to help him with his heat, the licks making his hips buck up on their own, requesting more without him saying a word. Another groan leaving him at the feel of Joons lips around him instead of Jimins, it had been so long since he even got to cum because they didn’t allow sex in the shelter and he had to admit he missed feeling aroused.  
  
Namjoon grunted as he felt Hoseok thrust up into his mouth. He used his hands to stroke whatever he couldnt fit into his mouth. He gagged slightly at a particularly hard thrust and pulled off to take a breath before going down on Hoseok again. He looked up to watch the two hybrids making out. They looked so...erotic... that was the best way to explain it.  
  
Jimin stroked Namjoon's hair softly. "You're such a good boy Joonie... so perfect... do you want to cum Hoseok?" Jimin lifted the dog's shirt and kissed down Hoseok's chest, taking a dusky nipple into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tounge around it before switching to the other side. Jimin tightened his grip in Namjoon's hair, help guiding his movements as well. The eager sucking made his own cock twitch painfully in his jeans.  
  
Namjoon groaned around Hoseoks member trying to go down farther and being guided by jimins hand. He was stroking what he couldn't fit with his hand and felt that Hoseoks dick was swelling at the base. He remembered reading that dog hybrids did get knots...  
  
Hoseok was so focused on the pleasure that he was finding it hard to focus. The warm, wet feeling around his shaft and the occasional tighten of Joons throat around his cock made him quiver and shiver in ecstasy. Back arching up off of the bed as he looked down, only just being able to see Jimin controlling Joons pace, the sight making his first orgasm already start to build up rapidly, he couldn’t help it he was in heat, he would cum fairly fast and multiple times a session. Loud, grunts and slight growls leaving his throat at the feeling building. “Mmm’ yes! Can I?” He wouldn’t be able to stop himself once his knot had formed so he needed the answer quick.  
  
"Yes yes, for being such a good pup." Jimin bit down on his nipple, careful not to bit down too hard with his sharp teeth. He watched Namjoon continue his ministrations, the base of Hoseok's dick swelling was such a sigh to see. His own aching to feel it deep inside of himself, but it would have to wait. He had other plans for Hoseok's knot. "Joonie can you take it, swallow this dog's cum? I dont want to see any of it wasted..." Jimin warned with a tighter grip to his hair. He would be sure to reward Namjoon if he obeyed correctly.  
  
Namjoon nodded his head letting out a low groan of agreement, he knew he would get rewarded. He wanted to be good. He grunted as jimins grip tightened in his hair and he bobbed his head faster and ralaxed his throat taking Hoseok down almost all the way.  
  
Hobi felt the pressure in his stomach build more and more, his breathing getting far more rapid as his moans got louder and higher in pitch. The bite to his nipple and the feeling of him being almost fully in Namjoons throat made the pressure finally release. A long, loud sting of moans escaping as ropes of hot cum shoot out of his tip at a quick pace, quite a bit leaving him because of the heat. His muscles contracting multiple times whilst his hips convulse and his upper body squirms beneath Jimin.  
  
Namjoon wasnt ready, and wasnt expecting Hoseok to cum this much. He choked as the first stream of cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed to the best of his ability, some of the cum still escapes his mouth though (he hoped jimin wouldnt be upset). He loved the sounds that were spilling from Hoseoks mouth as he orgasmed, it made Namjoon's own dick twitch painfully in his boxers. He was so hard it hurt.  
  
Jimin gasped along with Hoseok's moans, loving the sounds that spilled from the hybrid's mouth. "God that's so much... fuck when's the last time you came pup?" He watched gleefully as the cum spilled from Namjoon's lips, knowing full well Namjoon would never he able to take all of it at once. Jimin place another kiss to Hoseok's lips, before helping Namjoon up from Hoseok's cock. He moved down the bed to lick the stream of cum that dripped down Namjoon's chin, pushing it back into his mouth with his tounge and he kissed Namjoon. "You tried baby, so fucking messy." He rewarded him anyways, a hand quickly reaching down into Namjoon's boxers and jerking him off.  
  
Hobi liked to think that he was well and truly spent but that was just the beginning of their session for the dog hybrid. He took a minute or two to catch his breath and wipe the small sheen of sweat that coated his brow away before sitting up and crawling to Jimin on the large bed, positioning himself behind the cat, arms snaking around his waist to pop the button on his jeans and push them down swiftly, he wanted to repay the pair even though he wasn’t done yet. Groping Jimin through his boxers, squeezing his shaft almost harshly but not enough to hurt as he pushed his face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling the area affectionately. “Jimin-ssi, don’t you wanna feel good too?” He asked deeply not being able to help the way his hips press to the hybrids clothed ass, he was already ready for more.  
  
Namjoon gasped for air as jimin moved him off of Hoseoks cock. He kissed his kitten back breathlessly opening his mouth to let jimin use his tounge. He groaned as he felt Jimin's hands sink into his boxers and start to jerk him off. "Fuck kitten....." he choked out and arched his back and thrust his hips weakly into the youngers hold. Within minutes jimin had him cumming in his boxers with a muffled cry. He kissed Jimin one more time before he lay back on the bed to watch the two hybrids.  
  
Jimin loved feeling the way Namjoon trembled beneath his hand, watching him fall apart in his hands. He purred into the kiss Namjoon left him, feeling Hoseok take up residence behind him. He frowned a bit as Namjoon moved from him, not wanting to leave his owner out on this, not even for a second. Once Hoseok gripped Jimin through his boxers, his mind went fuzzy. He was so busy taking care of his owner and the pup, he neglected his own hard cock. Jimin let out a short whine, pushing himself back on Hoseok hips. "Fuck yes--" He could smell their scents intermingling with the smell of sex. "Going to breed me? Pump me full of your cum?" God Jimin didnt care how Hoseok touched or if Jimin did the fucking himself. He just wanted to cum.  
  
Hoseok kept his eyes up on Namjoon to watch as he came undone, his cock twitching to life again at the sight but also at the feel of Jimin pushing back on him “Mmm’ fuck yes- Gonna fill you up so good.” He was just happy the their hybrid was willing to let hobi help him so they could both get some relief. Once he’d gotten a good feel of Jimin beneath the fabric he pushed all of his weight down on the cats back to make him press his front to the bed, Hobi had already forgotten the last rule about Jimin being in charge in the bedroom so he was just doing what his instincts told him too at this point. He pulled Jimins boxers down whilst planting open mouthed kisses to his neck, speaking in between breaths “where’s the lube?” Just pressing himself against the other hybrids entrance for now.  
  
Jimin felt a rush of blood to his cheeks, having Namjoon watch them turned him on more than he expected, his tail swishing to the side as to not get caught inbetween himself and Hoseok. The dog was ready to mount and Jimin couldn't be more excited, this position was one of his favorite, especially since he was able to keep an eye on his owner and watch his expressions as Hoseok pleasured him. Fuck Hoseok felt big against him, his hole already twitching at the feel of the hybrid's hot dick against him. He almost begged to just be wrecked like this but it wouldn't be fun for either of them. "Fuck--" He cursed softly. "Side table under the socks." Jimin gripped the sheets under his fists. "Fucking hurry." He was so hard it hurt, leaking precum onto the fabric beneath him.  
  
"Fuck...." Namjoon grunted as he watched the two. He pushed himself up to a sitting position to watch the two hybrids at a better angle. His cock twitched again even after cuming once he was getting turned on again by these two. He was the closest to the beside table so when Hoseok asked for the lube he was already reaching over and digging through the socks. He pulled out two bottles both flavored, one was strawberry that was jimins favorite the other was peach. "We have two...strawberry or peach?" He asked handing them both to Hoseok to inspect.

* * *

AYYYEEE ITS I-GOT-BTS127 HERE.

Haha not sorry for another cliffhanger. Lol. I hope that yall enjoyed this next part. I think ik gonna aim for like 3-5 parts for this story. 

Please if you liked it comment down below it really means so much as a writer when you guys comment down below.

I love you guys see you in the next chapter. 

Peace out!

♡♡♡♡

* * *


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets fucked.

* * *

PART 3

* * *

  
  
Hoseok waited for the answer just grinding himself against Jimins hole as he waited, he was of course overly affectionate as dogs were, kissing and nipping at his skin gently, almost becoming frantic like a dog ready to mount. He pulled away slightly to watch Namjoon pull them out for him, immediately going for the strawberry one because he wasn’t a big fan of peach, it wasn’t like he was going to be tasting it though. Popping the cap and squeezing g a good amount into his hand, lathering it onto his hot, thick shaft quickly beside he just wanted to be buried in Jimin already. “Prep?” He panted out still working himself steadily.  
  
Jimin made a sound of agreement at the choice of flavored lube Hoseok chose. As much as he wanted Hoseok to ruin him, it would hurt to much to go in without prep. "Fuck--" Hearing the slick sounds of Hoseok spreading the lube on himself while the scent of strawberries invading his nose was almost to much to bear. "I'll do it myself." Jimin grabbed the tube from the dog, spread some over his fingers before leaning back down with his hand between his legs. He worked himself steadily open in front of Hoseok, keeping his small moans at bay. "Joonie baby, please touch me."  
  
Namjoon nodded moving over ao he was hovering above the kitten. He reached up and ran his hands over Jimin's chest and flicked at his nipples knowing that those were one of the more sensitive parts on Jimin's body. He did this with one hand his other trailing farther south and wrapping around his kittens dick stroking softly. He watched Jimin closely. The hybrid was completed blissed out.  
  
Jimin tenses at the feeling of Hoseok's fingers joing his own, rocking down on both of their fingers with a deep need. He groaned as Namjoon wrapped his hand around his aching member, precum dribbling down onto Namjoon fingers. Jimin pulled away from himself, feeling that he was ready for Hoseok. Having Namjoon touch him put him in a state of extreme bliss, but he pulled his owner's hands from his body. Jimin pushed Namjoon on to his back, as he bent over, ass presented to Hoseok. "Come on pup--" He wiggled a bit, hands coming up and touching Namjoon's limp cock.  
  
Namjoon grunted at the touch still oversensitive from his first orgasm. "You gonna breed him pup? Show him how good you can fuck him?" Namjoon said voice low and broken. He arched into the touch letting out a wrecked sound. His head fell to his chest and his eyes closed in pure bliss.  
  
Hoseok pushed his fingers in deeper than Jimin could because his fingers were a lot more slender and long, feeling the other digits leave him and assuming Jimin had pulled his fingers out, taking that as a sign that he was ready. He wiped his fingers on Jimins ass to get rid of the lube, hand also just wanting a feel of his nice ass as it was in front of him and waiting for his cock. The encouragement from both his owner and the cat making it impossible to wait anymore, pressing the blunt head of his shaft to his entrance before pushing it in slowly. “Mhm, gonna pump him full of pups.” He moaned out shakily, sliding all the way in at a slow pace but he didn’t stop as soon as he was in, the tight, hot feeling lighting a fire in his belly, hips withdrawing and snapping into Jimins at a fast, harsh pace from the get go.  
  
Jimin gasped loudly, Hoseok's cock very nearly spilting him in two. The pup was bigger than he expected, body squeezing tightly around Hoseok as he pushed in at an achingly slow pace. This is what he had been waiting for ever since he saw the size of Hoseok, body thrumming and singing with pleasure. He could barely think straight as Hoseok fucked into him quickly, giving him no time to just feel him. Each thrust punched a loud moan from lungs, thighs trembling from the force as he tried to keep himself up. His groans were stuttered out along with the dog's thrusts. Jimin focused on pleasuring his owner in front of him, carefully taking the oversensitive member with his hands and licking at the tip shortly.  
  
The mix of sounds the sound of skin on skin, along with Hoseok and jimin moaning hoseokwas turning Namjoon on even more. His cock twitched again as he felt jimin start licking at him. He let go of jimins nipple and tangled his fingers in the hybrids hair scratching behind his ears. "Fuck I- Jiminie...." Namjoon choked out. "Does he feel good? Stretching you out so good?"  
  
Hoseok was more focused on fucking into Jimin just right, making sure he His his prostate every time. His hands on the hybrids shoulders, putting a little of his weight on them to assert his dominance. His mouth hung open as his tongue hangs out a little, you could really tell he was dog hybrid just from his animal traits. Trying hard not to dribble on Jimin but it was hard with how blissed out he was already, fingertips starting to dig into Jimins skin when he looked up at Namjoon, grunting and groaning loudly.  
  
Jimin loved the feeling of Namjoon's fingers in his hair and over his body, it only added to the pleasure that Hoseok was giving him. With the brutal pace, Jimin knew he wouldnt last long, dick leaking precum over the sheets and lube dripping down the insides of his thighs. He was so far gone, he could barely focus on Namjoon in front of him. "Fuck Hoseok-- dont stop." The sounds started pushing him towards the edge, just close to tettering off and cumming all over himself. "Fucking cum in me, knot me god." Jimin startled babbling, toes curling with pleasure.  
  
Namjoon grunted. He had only ever seen Jimin top so this sight was new to him. He pulled his hand away from Jimin's cock seeing if the hybrid would be able to cum untouched. "Jiminie you're doing so well. You're gonna love it when he knots you....." Namjoon said and nipped at Jimin's neck.  
  
Hobi almost lost it when he heard the groan of his name leave Jimins lips along with all of the other moans, them and the sound of his hips slapping into the cats filling the room. The scent of Jimins arousal heightening made his head spin, cock widening at the very base as his knot formed rapidly, the request to be filled and knotted pushing him way closer to the edge than he should be this soon but he wanted to be an obedient pup. Hips still pumping into Jimins, pace getting even rougher if that’s possible to try and get them both there quicker. His body flushing a deep pink as he groans out, the sweat coating his forehead and chest making his body shine beautifully in the light as he tips his head forward to watch him push in and out of Jimin so easily.  
  
Jimin whimpered at the loss of Namjoon's hand on him, cock twitching pathetically between his legs. The feeling of Hoseok's knot form made Jimin moan louder, stretching him impossibly wide. He couldnt control the sounds the came from his mouth, practically begging to be knotted and filled. "Fuck--!" He could feel the sweat drip down into his hairline and dampen his shirt. It was so hot. He reached for Namjoon's body, grasping at his hands and squeezing tightly. Jimin limbs trembled as Hoseok knot finally reached its biggest size, wordlessly crying out as he shuddered hard around him. He came with his eyes squeezed shut and tears in his eyes , painting his stomach and bedsheets with his cum. Jimin's tailed wrapped around Hoseok's thigh as he curled in on himself, the pleasure overwhelming.  
  
Namjoon watched with shock as jimin managed to cum untouched. The sounds of pleasure spilling from the kittens lips went straight to his own dick. He grunts trying not to cum again so soon. He wanted to wait. "Fuck jiminie....." he groaned squeezing the hybrids hand gently. Jimin looked absolutely beautiful all covered in sweat completely fucked out on Hoseoks cock, the pup wasnt even fully inside him yet because of the knot.  
  
Jimin panted harshly, oversensitive and wobbly now that he came. Hoseok's knot pressed inside him hitting all the right spots and claiming him, he felt too full. He reached up to pet Hoseok's ears, thankful that he tried to ease the discomfort he caused. But Jimin would take that knot anyday, loving it more than he expected. Jimin answered Namjoon's curse with a gentle moan, squeezing his hands as he tugged Namjoon towards him. He could see how this was affecting him, watching his owner's cock growing with interest. "Come here baby, I want your cock." He urged the other to guide his cock back into the cat's mouth, wanting something to suck on while he was waiting for Hoseok's knot to go down.  
  
Namjoon gently manuvered the kitten between his legs and leaned himself against the headboard. He ran his hands through Jimijs sweaty hair. "You look so hot like this Jiminie... so fucked out on Hoseoks knot.....you like him filling you up like that?" He purred then groaned as he felt Jimin start licking at his member.  
  
Hoseok always got filled with immense satisfaction once he’d knotted someone, resting himself on top of Jimin happily, his tail twitching a little when he feels the fingers run through his hair and over his ears. Humming as he waits for his knot to go down, head still rested in Jimins neck where he previously was so he got a really good view of the hybrid going down on their owner.  
  
Jimin hummed in response to Namjoon's words, working his owner's cock over. He held the base with one hand, bobbing quickly to get him good and hard again. He was always pleasantly surprised at Namjoon's refractory period, it taking less and less time to get him hard. Jimin grinded his hips back on Hoseok's knot, shivering and moaning at the bulb moving ever so slightly inside of him.  
  
"Ah~! Jimin!" Namjoons fingers tightened in the hybrids hair. He let jimin take control knowing if he did he would probably get punished later. Jimins mouth was pure sin. Namjoon was already pretty close from just watching the two go at it minutes before.  
  
When Jimin moves back on his knot it makes his hips twitch, gasping sharply as his tip manages to dribble more cum out into the hybrid beneath him. Eyes clenching shut, blunt nails digging into his waist a little bit he composed himself quickly with a shaky breath, moving one of his hands up Jimins but under his arm so Hobi could take ahold of Namjoons balls, massaging them in his palm, hoping it would make him cum 

* * *

* * *

* * *

I hope you guys like this next part. 

Please comment. I like hearing feedback from you guys. 

Please like also and follow me!

Follow me on Twitter @_I_GOT_BTS_


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon gets fucked

* * *

PART 4

* * *

Jimin's ears moved at the sound of Hoseok gasps, rotating toward the dog hybrid to listen to him gasp in pleasure. He preened at the sound, knowing he was the cause of the other's pleasure, squeezing around him purposely. Jimin pulled off Namjoon, stroking him slowly as he licked gently at the tip, watching Hoseok's fingers help aid him. He didnt want Namjoon cumming yet, keeping his ministrations light and not enough pressure. "Not yet Joonie-- we have to get you nice and loose for the pup's knot next... do you want that?" He asked more as a formality, knowing full well Namjoon would want it anyways.  
  
Namjoon groaned and spoke his voice still raspy. "Fuck yes please.... I-I want Hoseoks knot....." he bit his lip as the combination of sensations: Jimin's hands and toung and Hoseoks hands on his dick took effect made him twitch and just want to cum. "Please dont tease Jiminie......"  
  
  
The tightening around him made him hiss with oversensitivity, his knot was never going to go down at this rate, huffing and nipping at the skin between Jimins neck and shoulder, asking him to stop. Hobi continued to roll Joons balls in his hands, making the touch lighter and slowing the pace at which he did it upon hearing that Jimin didn’t want him to cum yet. Head and ears perking up at Namjoon when he hears the moan, happy that both men were eager to take his knot because that was his way of claiming them as his own, it let him know that they wanted him. Biting into his lip as he finally felt the bulb start to go down after a couple more minutes, sighing with relief.  
  
Jimin nearly elbowed Hoseok as he giggled at the nip on his neck, he knew what he was doing to him, damn well aware that he was controlling his pleasure. "No fun in not teasing..." Jimin gasped sharply as he pulled himself away from Hoseok, feeling so empty with out him. He felt cum practically gush from his hole, dripping down his thighs as he trembled. Fuck he wasnt expecting the dog to have so much. He was sore and little tired but pushed forward, knowing he wasnt done yet, his rut only gave him a few minutes of reprieve after cumming. Jimin picked up the strawberry lube, gently removing Hoseok's hand from Namjoon's balls. He still knelt between his owner's legs, pushing a lubbed up finger into him. "Help me pup, i know you want to feel him, how hot it is."Hobi huffed at the giggle, not liking how easy it was to keep him hard and sensitive. Letting out a sigh of contentment when he watched his half hard cock spring from Jimins entrance, having a fantastic view of the way he gaped and leaked cum, not being able to help himself as he planted a soft spank to the cats plum ass. “God, that was hot.” Ears perking at Jimin again when he tells him to help, quickly becoming more focused on the task. Coming round to be sat beside Jimin so they both had the best view and access to Joons body. Gently taking the lube from Jimin to squirt some on his fingers too, teeth sinking into his lip as he pushes a finger in beside Jimins. “Hm, I do.” Agreeing that he did want to feel.Namjoon rocked his hips backward as he felt Hoseoks finger slip into him alongside Jimin's. "Ahhh fuck you two......" he grunted. It was a good feeling to be full again. He rocked his hips again loving the sensation. He couldnt wait for Hoseok to be inside him once he was completely prepped.  
  
Jimin continued to press into Namjoon, careful with his nails as he crooked his fingers up into Namjoon's prostate. "Joonie your ass is so loose already... are you that eager to have Hobi fuck you hm?" He watched his and Hoseok's fingers disappear into their owner's hole over and over agian, the warm wet heat making Jimin groan. He was reminded of all the times he dominated Namjoon himself, thrusting into with wild abandon. Jimin shuffled forward, kissing Namjoon's lips, nipping at their plumpness before slipping his tounge him. "I think he's ready hobi... you feel that?"  
  
Hoseok continued to thrust his fingers into Joon with Jimin, matching his pace so that it felt the best for their owner. “Hm, I bet he is after watching me fuck you.” He chuckled, already growing hard once again as he watched their fingers disappear in and out. Tilting his head up to watch the makeout a little, listening to what Jimin was saying. “It’s hard not to feel it-“ withdrawing his hand and wiping it on the bedsheets again before taking the lube a second time and squeezing some into his palm.  
  
Namjoon kissed him back moaning at the sensation of both their fingers crooked inside him both of them managing to miss his prostate every single time. He whined as both their fingers were removed making him clench around nothing, but he knew Hoseok would be in him soon enough. "What position do you want me to be in?" He croaked as he watched Hoseok lube himself up again.  
  
Jimin wiped the remaining lube off his fingers, giving Namjoon a couple of good strokes to keep him hard and needy. "Just like this." Jimin moved on to his owner's chest, bitting at the swell of his pectorals. He rutted himself against the bed, half hard just from Namjoon's noises. He could honestly come a couple more times before the night was up. "Fuck him nice and slow Hobi, he likes it like that... just grind your cock in him..."  
  
Namjoon grunted as he felt Hoseok start to push into him. He arched and rocked back into him. Hoseok was so huge. He gasped fuck.... the hybrid felt so good filling him up. His grip tightened on Jimin's hair as the cat started to nip at his chest. "Fuck-I- Ahh!" Was all he could get out."Baby, you're squirming so much..." Jimin cooed at Namjoon noises, fingertips playing with his owner's nipples. "Is it good? Tell me... how does it feel? " Jimin already knew how it felt but he wanted to hear it from Namjoon himself, wanted to hear all the lewd details. He sucked deep bruises into Namjoon's skin, littering his chest and neck with marks as if he was staking claim on his owner. Hoseok was definitely next, his skin too pristine after having sex with him. He was quite possessive over what he thought was his and now Hoseok also belonged to him."F-fuck Jimin hes huge. I-I can feel him all the way here.....he grabbed jimins hand and placed it over his midsection. He moaned again at the feeling Hoseok was grinding lightly over his prostate. "Hoseokie please faster I want your knot please....." Namjoon begged. He was a mess right now with the mix of pleasure he was being given.  
  
Hobi was doing exactly what Jimin instructed him to, grinding his hips into Joon at a slow pace but not as slowly as he pushed in because that would be torture for both of them. He didn’t know if he’d be able to keep this up long though, his heat made him desperate when he got really close so they’d have to make the most of it whilst he lasted. Not expecting Joon to request that he thrust in faster but he definitely wasn’t going to say no, hips snapping into his with more power. His large hands supporting Namjoons hips because they were lifted a little off of the bed to get exactly the right angle. Trying not to let his blunt nails dig into his soft skin because it would definitely leave a mark if he grabbed him as hard as he wanted to, soft grunts and low grows leaving his throat beyond his control but they were all noises of pleasure.  
  
Namjoon let go of Jimin's hair so he could use both his hands to grip tightly on to Hoseoks broad shoulders. Every thrust from the pup drew another loud moan from past his lips. It felt so good. Hoseok was in complete control over him and he absolutely loved it. "Fuck Jiminie I swear if you keep touching me like that I'm gonna cum too soon!" He gasped.  
  
  
Jimin made a noise of approval, watching Hoseok show off his strength with holding Namjoon's hips up. He wasnt small or dainty so it was definitely was no easy feat. "Ahh but Joonie you cant cum unless I say you can..." Jimin rubbed his belly where Namjoon had placed it. He looked down at where Hoseok's hips met Namjoon's thighs over and over again, watching his owner's huge cock flop uselessly with each movement. It was so hot watching someone else take Namjoon apart. "Go faster pup, really wreck him." Jimin moved his hand from Namjoon's body and shuffled to position himself next to Hoseok. He danced his fingers down the dog's sweaty back, resting on the base of tail before petting it.  
  
Hoseok was watching the men interact, a small chuckle leaving him at Namjoons comment about cumming too soon. He didn’t think he was that big but clearly these two thought so and he wasn’t complaining because it gave his ego a massive boost. Listening to what Jimin was saying and leaning down a little to get an easier angle to support himself and piston his hips faster into their human. Sounds of their skin smacking together filling the room along with their moans and again he was only focused on the moment, how it felt to be buried deep inside someone, so hot and wet again. He was seeing stars at the sensation. The touch to his back and tail snapping him out of his head, feeling a little weaker now that his tail was being messed with, his moan becoming more frequent now too. His tail was one of the most sensitive areas of his body due to being a hybrid. “Mm.. ah-hah..” his head tipping back with his moans, somehow still managing to keep his pace steady with Namjoon.  
  
Namjoon was a mess. His limbs felt like jello and he knew there was no way on earth he would be able to walk after this. He brought one of his hands up to scratch at Hoseoks ears noting that Jimin was doing the same to the boy's tail. He felt himself getting closer and closer and knew if he came he would get in so much trouble.

* * *

2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY 

DAMN IM ON A ROLL!!!

ANYWAYS PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT SO FAR AND ANYTHING YOU GUYS WANNA SEE NEXT!

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER :

@_I_GOT_BTS_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes

PART 5 COMING NEXT WEEK GUYS! I LOVE YOU!!!!


	6. PART 5

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Jimin smiled gleefully down at Namjoon, see how fucked out he truly was, his cock such a gorgeous red. He shot out to grip the base of Namjoon's cock between the two, squeezing it to prevent him from cumming. "shh not yet..." Jimin commanded with a soft voice, opposite from Hoseok’s relentless pounding. “Not until Hoseokie fills your ass with his knot and cum.” He whispered into Hoseok’s ear about how such a good boy he was, smoothing his fingers over the dog’s back and down to the top of his ass. He had something else in mind once Hoseok was unable to move from his knot, but for now he had to wait, feeling the other’s muscles flex as moved.  
  
Namjoon grunted in protest as he felt Jimin's hand wrap around his cock preventing him from cumming. His body was burning with need, and all he wanted was Hoseok to fill him up to the max already. "Hoseok please..... I've been good havent I? Please tell jimin to let me cum......."  
  
Hoseoks vision was getting a little blurry with the pleasure, chest rising and falling heavily whilst he let out loud breathy moans. Blinking multiple times to try and get his vision to clear so that he could see Jimins hand come between them properly. “Hm, I agree with Jimin, you should wait baby.” He smirked at Namjoon, shoving his hips into his as he started to grow close. The whispers in his ear and touch to his back and ass making him shiver because it just pushed him closer and closer. He leant his head further down into Namjoons neck as his knott started to form.  
  
Namjoon bared his neck, something that Jimin had taught him to do many times before, there had been countless times when Jimin had decided to mark him. He could feel Hoseoks knot starting to form. It dragged pleasurably across his rim at every thrust Hoseok made. He grunted in pleasure his moans getting louder. He needed to cum so bad.  
  
Jimin licked at his lips as he focused on his owner and the hybird. The way Namjoon turned so pilant and welcoming underneath the dog was beautiful to see, how own cock twitching and leaking with precum with how bad he needed to get off again. "Is okay cum Hoseokie, you have to cum so Namjoon can too..." Jimin bit down on Hoseok's ear, licking at the soft fur, squeezing just a little tighter around Namjoon's member.  
  
Hobi was getting closer by the second, feeling his knot catch on Joons rim only getting him even more excited for what’s to come. When he tipped his head back Hobi took full advantage, sucking and nibbling larger, deeper hickeys into his skin. The encouragement he was receiving from both of the men made his knot form fast, plunging it into Namjoon harshly once it was fully grown with a loud moan into his neck, head pulling back away from the skin so he could breath with ease, hips being held still but he was still convulsing a little.  
  
Namjoon cried out at the sudden thrust and the feeling of Hoseoks knot filling him. His own dick twitched again as he felt the cum start to fill him. He whined looking at Jimin pleadingly a breathy "please" leaving his lips. Hoseoks knot was pressed snugly against his prostate. The feeling of being so full made him almost dizzy with pleasure.  
  
Jimin praised Hoseok once again for being so good for Namjoon, giving small kisses to his neck and shoulders, Once Hoseok was buried deep into Namjoon, his knot being the perfect plug, he released the hold that he had on Namjoon's pretty cock. Jimin stroked him hard and fast, attempting to bring him over the edge quickly. He wanted to give Namjoon his reward for being so good.  
  
Hoseok managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of Joon for the duration of his orgasm, loud breaths and moans leaving him as if he was in pain but it was the complete opposite, it felt like heaven when Joon tightened around him repeatedly, milking him of all the cum he could give. Eyes opening to catch the sight of him spilling all over himself and Jimins hand, twitching a little at the sight with a sudden moan in between heavy pants. “Oh my god..”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YO ITS THE AUTHOR HERE  
LOL  
SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER   
HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ADDITION 


	7. PART 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> I AM BACK   
> quarantine has got me locked up with nothing to do so I decided to wrap up and complete this work.  
> ENJOY~~~~~~

PART 6

Jimin let out a short laugh, taking his hand back from in between the two males, licking Namjoon's cum from his fingers. "So pretty..." He commented, looking at Namjoon with adoration. The two had cum but he was aching himself, moving on to his next task quickly. He grabbed the lube, squirting out some on his fingers before moving directly behind Hoseok. "Hoseok baby, I'm going to fuck you too." Jimin placed a few kisses on Hoseok's back, reaching down between his ass cheeks to spread lube across his hole before eagerly stretching him.

Namjoon looked up bleary-eyed as he watched Hoseoks face suddenly contort in pleasure. He looked up confused then realized jimin was positioned behind the hybrid and finger fucking him that's when he realized what was going to happen. Jimin was going to fuck Hoseok who was still stuck inside Namjoon.

Hoseok was starting to come down from his high, still panting loudly as he caught his breath and tried to cool down a little. Not expecting to feel the kisses to his back or the digits rubbing over his entrance and pushing in. He tensed a little, he wasn’t a virgin but he’d never been fucked before. “Uuh- Jimin. I’ve never..” He didn’t want to finish his sentence, hoping the other hybrid would catch on. He didn’t mind that it was going to happen, he just wanted him to take it slow for the first part.

"Jimin go slowly on him sweetie remember our first time?" Namjoon asked his voice still broken from the throat fucking. He didn't want Hoseok to feel uncomfortable in the slightest. He reached up and ran a hand through Hobi's hair. "You're doing great pup..." He hummed.

Jimin let out a sound of agreement at Joon's words, he wanted this to be as enjoyable for Hoseok as it was for him. "It's okay baby... I'll go slow, I just need for you to relax him?" Jimin made sure to go slow, getting him used to the feeling as he kissed his neck and back. Watching the two of them, knowing that Hoseok was stuck and knotted with Namjoon struck him with unending arousal. They were both so beautiful and sexy. "God, you're so tight Hobi... I promise I'll make it good, so so good."

Namjoom rubbed Hoseoks sides soothingly and smiled at him before leaning up and kissing his neck sucking marks here and there marking the pup. 

"He's right he feels so good you're gonna be a moaning mess pup."

Hobi hummed a little, letting his muscles relax as best as he could. He didn’t know if it would be painful or not but he hoped it wouldn’t be, it wasn’t right now just a little uncomfortable. “Okay.” The kisses to his back and neck from Jimin as Namjoon marked him and stroked his sides only helping him calm down more, the ache in his neck making him sigh with pleasure. A dark pink blush rising to his cheeks and chest from the praise at being tight, it was starting to feel nicer and nicer to be squished between the two men. Shivers running down his spine with soft sighs and moans.

Jimin worked Hoseok open, adding fingers as soon as he felt the other was ready. He kept a steady pace with the pup, crooking his fingers ever so slightly to drag across the other's prostate with each of his movements. He listened to the sounds of Namjoon marking up the dog as well as Hoseok'ss moans. The sounds making his erection leak in anticipation. Jimin craned his neck to bite on Hoseok's ear gently before licking it. "Are you ready baby?"

Namjoon watched Hoseok fall apart beneath Jimin's skilled fingers. He knew from experience when Jimin was prepping he also teased the Fuck out of you. To make Hoseok feel more pleasure Namjoon clenched a few times and rolled his hips slightly he waited to see if Hoseok was ready yet.

Hobi still wasn’t feeling much, getting used to the feeling of something being inside of him until Jimin curled his fingers a little, his body jolting at the sudden pleasure. Back arching up as he leaned down a little more to rest his forehead on Namjoons chest, hands gripping at his soft skin tightly for a second with every stroke to his small bundle of nerves. The moans increasing in volume rapidly. “A-ah..! Jimin-“ He almost whimpered out, trying not to hurt Joon with his grip but it became even harder for him not to when he felt him tighten around his still hard cock that hadn’t gone down yet and he doubted it would, the pleasure making him hiss as he curls in on himself a little, shaking from all the attention that was sending him into overstimulation at a fast pace. Hips bucking to shove his knot even further into Namjoon if that was possible “I- ah. I’m ready-! Please!” He just needed something more, the pressure winding up in his gut again already.

Jimin watched as Hoseok shivered and moaned under him, curling into the man below him. His reactions and sounds were so beautiful, giving Jimin more confidence to continue and assault his prostate even more. "God look at you, such a mess..." Jimin pressed as deep as his fingers would go, before slipping them out. He slicked up his own dick, hissing as the contact released a bit of the pressure. "I'm going push in now okay?" Jimin shuffled closer to Hoseok, lifting himself on his knees a bit to get a better angle. He rubbed his slick tip against Hoseok's soft hole, rutting against him gently before holding himself and sinking into the hybrid. "So good pup, that's a good boy." He praised Hoseok as he slid in all way, his hips to the dog's ass. Jimin shivered, he hoped his action would also give Namjoon a bit of pleasure, knowing his movements would also jostle the hybrid's knot.

Namjoon watched as Hoseoks expression suddenly twisted up in pleasure. He gave a slight gasp as the pup was nudged forward going deeper into him. "Oh fuck......" he gasped. His hands moving to hold onto Hoseoks shoulders so he could keep himself anchored. He felt as if he was going to be washed away by the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through his body. He was going to be so wrecked after this.

When he felt the jabs at his prostate get even faster and harsher he was in bits, moaning without care as his nails bite into Joon harder beneath him. Exhaling shakily in between the moans to try and control his breathing but it wasn’t working as planned. Hobi almost howled when he felt the fingers plunge deeper into him, toes curling in ecstasy with a whimper. “H-mm.. please..!” Is all he could get out as he waited to be filled properly for the first time. Every thought he’d ever had leaving him as his mind fogs up with nothing but the feeling he was experiencing, the stretch caused a slight ache to fill his ass but it was the best ache ever. His body tensing at first but once Jimin was all the way in Hobi relaxed fully. Practically laying on Namjoon, the pleasure from both sides almost overwhelming.

Jimin let out a small moan of appreciation, the warm and slick heat surrounding him felt too good. He knew he needed to be gentle with the other hybrid as it was his first time, looking down between them as he held on to Hoseok's hips. Hearing Namjoon curse as he jolted the pup made his dick throb, pulling back slowly and thrusting back into the heat. He started a steady pace, watching himself slip in and out of Hoseok's hole. "Fuck Hoseok... god your ass is so good, taking me so well." Jimin whimpered as he closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling. Hoseok was taking his cock like a pro, not resistance as he fucked him deep.

Every time jimin thrust it jolted Hoseok forward who then jolted into Namjoon. Namjoon dug his nails into Hoseoks shoulders giving him scratches. He was so overwhelmed with feelings by now it was almost painful. "Jimmie fuck!"

Hoseok could feel Jimin so deep it made him see stars, thankful that the other hybrid was taking it slow for him because he was sure he would explode if he felt any better than this. The ache being long forgotten about when he started moving, the slow brushes to his prostate causing him to moan out loudly with every single thrust. Face twisted with pleasure to the point that it almost looked painful, his body twitching and squirming often. Tip dribbling precum as if he hadn’t already finished 3 times before this, moving his head further down Joons chest to his nipple, flicking his tongue over it as his hands move up to join his tongue on the other man's chest, squeezing at his pecks almost harshly.

Jimin nearly let out a feral growl at the sight of his own hands sliding up to rest perfectly around Hoseok's small waist. He held tightly to him as he fucked into him, speeding up ever so slightly as he felt Hoseok flutter around him with each thrust. "How's it feel baby?" It was Hoseok's first time. He wanted to hear how it was affecting the other. Was it good? Did it feel bad? Was it weird? He leaned down to press kisses against Hoseok's spine, keeping his hips close as he ground harshly into the hybrid. He took great care not to bend or hurt Hoseok's tail, caressing the skin right around where it protruded him his body. He grinned at Namjoon's curse. Hoseok's knot was something else.

Namjoon grunted every time Jimin shifted Hoseok moved and he made a sound of pleasure it was almost like the domino effect. Hoseoks knot was pressed right up against his prostate and every jolt sent pleasure through him. "F-fuck if you keep this up I think km gonna cum again......" he stammered out his voice still completely wrecked.

Hobi's skin felt like it was on fire with every touch the other males gave him, the tight grip around his waist was making him weak it felt so good. Never for a second thinking, he’d enjoy anything like this before but now that it was happening he knew he was wrong all along. He wasn’t the one in control anymore and it felt nice. The change in pace had him moaning out more often and louder, listening to Jimin ask what it felt like but he was finding it difficult to respond. “I-.. it- feels so good!” Just enjoying the grinding, though his hips jolted when Jimin stayed against his prostate for a longer amount of time. The contact to the base of his tail relaxed him a little, contracting around Jimin cock like he wanted it even deeper than it already was. “Mmmh- are you-... Enjoying it that much?” Deciding to move his hands away from Joons pecks and down to his length, taking ahold of it with a somewhat tight grip, running his hand up and down the shaft slowly and with occasional stops when the pleasure got too much for him.

"F-fuck--" Jimin hissed harshly, tilting his head back as Hoseok squeezed around him deliciously. He was panting hard as he tried to keep his pace, pulling back once again to slam into Hoseok over and over again. The hybrid was close to coming again, feeling the arousal wash over him in waves again and again. Hearing Joon begs Hoseok to touch him made his cock throb with need. "Mh Namjoonie come for me, for us." Jimin groaned as he pulled out of Hoseok and pushed back in harshly. He continued to watch himself slip in and out of Hoseok, the wet hot slide making his thighs tremble. "Fuc k. 

.. I'm--" Jimin cut off his grasp, feeling his pleasure finally crescendo. His hips felt glued to Hoseok's ass as he came inside of him, his own tail swishing as he whined and pumped Hoseok full of cum.

Hoseok had been close ever since this started, he didn’t have a chance to soften and then re-harden which allowed him to calm down a little, he was thrown right into the deep end. His member aching and twitching inside Namjoon with every pound he received from Jimin, breathing uneven between loud moans and whimpers. His eyes were practically glued to Joons length in his hand, moving it faster when it got him ear scratches, could this get any better? Having his hair played with or tugged was one of his favorite things, all of the sensations combined only making him fall apart more. Hobi yelped fairly loud when Jimin finally spilled into him, he didn’t know what it felt like so it was a little unexpected but god did it feel good, his hips pushing back on Jimin as best as they could with the current situation, loud broken moans of both Jimin and Namjoons names repeatedly flowing past his lips when all of the pleasure got too much. Letting go for the fourth time, his body shaking and convulsing as he filled Namjoon even more. Head tilting back and eyes clenching shut, having to stop stroking Joon because the pleasure was so overwhelming, all he could do was squeeze for a couple of seconds before his mind cleared and he could start again.

Namjoon watched the sight above him and to say it turned him on, even more, was the truth. Jimin was fucking into Hoseok chasing his own high and Hoseok was rutting into him drawing out small whimpers and moans from past his lips. He heard Jimin's warning that he was going to cum and loved the surprise on Hoseoks face when he did so then it was his turn to gasp when he felt Hoseok twitch hard inside him and cum again. This threw Joon over the edge and he spilled all over his chest and Hoseoks hand with a cry of pleasure before slumping back on the sheets exhausted.

Jimin pulled out of Hoseok panting for breath. he looked at how blessed out and fucked out Namjoon was and smirked. Maybe Namjoon getting a puppy wasn't that bad after all. he kissed hoseoks neck then slipped off the bed to go get washcloths to clean themselves up with. he also went and got water bottles and snacks before returning to the bedroom. Hoseok had maneuvered himself and Namjoon so Hoseok was laying back and NAmjoon was laying across his chest. The pup's knot still lodged in Namjoons ass. Jimin came over and wiped them both down and kissed Namjoon's head.

"you did so well. Both of you." Jimin grinned and Hoseok smiled and nuzzled into Namjoon who was slowly falling asleep exhausted from everything. 

"So are you happy yo have a dog in the house now?" Hoseok teased.

"Yes. I'm sorry that i was mean to you earlier." jimin responded and nuzzled into him. 

"Its ok you were here first." Hoseok said and hummed leaning into him. 

"you two are the cutest.." Namjoon said sleepily. "My puppy and Kitten." he said smiling as he fell asleep and the two hybrids did as well. 


End file.
